


Let me make love to you

by nazaninbooknerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane's Cat Eyes, Protective Alec Lightwood, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, Warlock Marks (Shadowhunter Chronicles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazaninbooknerd/pseuds/nazaninbooknerd
Summary: Alec wants to show magnus how loved he is.Basically my extended version of the hug scene and also what happens when they get back from the institute.





	Let me make love to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time writing smut so I really hope you enjoy it.  
> All mistakes are mine.

"I never wanted you to see this terrible, ugly side of me...of my past."   
Magnus's voice was shaking, he couldn't look into Alec's eyes.  
"Hey"  
It was only a faint whisper, but they were close enough for magnus to hear it. He hesitantly looked up, not sure what he would find in the Shadowhunter's eyes.  
Alec brought his callused hand to the warlock's cheek. And all magnus could see in his eyes was the love that was always there.   
"There is nothing ugly about you"  
Magnus's heart skipped a beat but he couldn't find the words to say anything. It was ok, words were not always needed between them. Alec drew him close and magnus clutched to his lover's body. Burying his tears in Alec's shoulder.   
For once in what felt like a very long time, he felt lighter, relieved. Now he didn't have to carry the burden all on his own. Alec would be there to take it off his shoulders.  
Magnus wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, holding on to each other. But finally it was Alec who drew back a little. But still staying close enough that magnus could feel his breath on his face.   
"Show them to me...please."  
Alec only but whispered.  
The warlock looked once again into those hazel eyes and this time he didn't fell vulnerable about showing his mark. This was the man he loved, the man he trusted. Alec was his safe haven.   
Magnus blinked and then a pair of golden cat eyes were staring at alec, who didn't move away even a millimeter. His lips were parted in awe and his thumb was stroking magnus's cheek.   
"Beautiful... You are so beautiful magnus bane."  
Alec murmured against his lips, like it was a secret that he was honored to keep.  
A shiver went down the warlock's body. He wasn't sure if the tears rolling down his face were all sad ones now, when he felt so loved in his angel's arms.  
Then Alec kissed him, wrapping one hand around the older man's waist and bringing him closer. He kissed magnus softly, their lips speaking the language of love better than any words could ever do.   
When Alec pulled back, this time there was a little smile on his boyfriend's face.   
" I love you"  
Magnus said, and Alec felt the warmth in his voice after days of being surrounded in the cold pretense.  
The taller man smiled, " I love you too. But you have to promise me that you will talk to me if things ever get that bad again."   
Magnus just nodded and unwound his arms from Alec's waist.  
"so shall we toast our valentine departure now?"   
Magnus said as he stood up from the sofa. Alec just smiled up at him.   
"Why not?"

\---------------------------------------------------

Alec had his arm around magnus's shoulder as they walked into the loft. They had just come back from the institute after valentine's transfer.   
Alec was still worried about his boyfriend, he wasn't feeling that well when they left for the institute and he was sure seeing valentine again wasn't helping.   
Magnus looked up as Alec's hand slipped into his. The shadowhunter smiled at him  
"are you ok?"   
Magnus tried his best to smile "much better than before"   
Alec rested his palm on his lover's waist and stepped closer.   
"But I don't think that's good enough" his voice against magnus's ear sent shivers down his spine. Alec mmight be inexperienced, but he was surely talented.   
"So maybe we should do sth about it??"   
Magnus said and kissed him hard. He needed to lose himself in Alec's love. Soon their hands were opening buttons, and shirts and jackets were discarded. But when magnus's hands landed on Alec's belt, the taller man broke the kiss and took his hands.  
"Come with me"  
Alec said as he took magnus to their bedroom and then pushed him gently on the bed.  
Alec getting on the bed between the warlock's legs, a smirk on his lips, his eyes shining with desire, and his hair already messy was a sight to behold.   
But magnus wanted to do much more than staring at him.   
"Come on Alec!"   
" someone is impatient!"  
Magnus groaned and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The warlock used his moment of surprise to push his tongue into Alec's mouth. A small moan escaped the shadowhunter's throat. Soon hands were roaming bodies, but when magnu's hands gripped his boyfriend's ass, alec pulled back from their kiss. The shadowhunter reached back and took his hands, pulling them away from his body. Alec stretched their hands above their heads, linking their fingers together. Magnus was just staring at him with confusion.  
"Let me make love to you" alec whispered as he kissed his jawline.   
"Let me show you how loved you are"   
Alec's raspy voice was enough to make magnus feel dizzy, but his words were certainly what made the warlock's heart pound harder.   
"Will you?"   
Magnus realized alec was waiting for an answer, so he just nodded quickly. Alec bit on his neck and then soothed the pain with his tongue. He placed an open mouthed kiss on his adam's apple, where he knew it drove magnus crazy. Magnu's moan was drowned in Alec's words "have I told you how much I love how sensitive you are here?"   
"Oh god alexander.."  
"Or how much I love biting your neck, and how good those hickeys look against your beautiful skin?? Have I magnus?"  
"Oh alec...no ..no you haven't"  
Magnus wasn't sure where alec was getting all those words and confidence from, but he certainly wasn't complaining.   
Their fingers were still linked when alec's mouth reached his chest. The shadowhunter slowly slid his hands out of magnu's, catching his wrists when he tried to move.   
"Don't move"  
"Wha...what??"  
" shh I've got you"  
Alec kissed him softly, as his hands went down magnus's body, his palms laid flat against his stomach.  
"Or have I told you how all your muscles drive me crazy??"  
Alec whispered against his boyfriend's lips.  
"Or have I talked about how I want to ravish you right there and then whenever you use your magic??"  
"By your angel alec...no...I..."  
But alec had already moved down his body, kissing his stomach where his navel would have been. Magnus gasped, that spot was very sensitive. He couldn't help it anymore, his hands went to alec's head, clutching his raven hair. The shadowhunter had his hands on magnus's zipper when he looked up at him.  
"Oh alec please...just.."  
that was all alec needed to open the zipper, and pull down magnu's pants and boxers in one go.   
Magnus gasped at the sudden touch of air on his naked body. He needed alec so much but it seemed like his boyfriend had other plans.   
Alec smirked at his hard, leaking cock "and don't even get me started on that"   
He gave it a quick kiss but then his lips were on magnus's inner thigh and his haThe older man groaned in frustration. " alec if u don't just..."   
"If I don't what??"  
Magnus pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hungrily.   
"Fuck me"  
Now it was alec's turn to moan at his words.   
"And you are wearing too much clothes"   
With that, he snapped his fingers, and the rest of Alec's clothes were gone. Magnus drank alec's moan in a heated kiss. But he pulled back when he felt long fingers at his entrance. Magnus gasped at the intrusion but it wasn't nearly enough.  
"Another" he gasped out and alec added a second finger. By the third finger magnus threw his head back at the intense pleasure. Moaning loudly when alec's archer fingers pressed against his prostate.  
"Oh alexander...just...right there.."  
But alec pulled his fingers out, kissing away magnu's groan.  
"Magnus...can you...the lube.."  
Magnus smiled at his blushing shadowhunter and snapped his fingers, a bottle of lube appearing next to them.   
Alec sat back, straddling his boyfriend's hips, and poured a generous amount on his hands and coated himself with it. All the time staring at magun's eyes.   
When he finally leaned down and lined himself with magnu's entrance,the warlock had closed his eyes in anticipation. Shaking breaths escaping his mouth. Alec brought his hand to magnu's cheek and he opened his eyes.  
"drop the glamour"   
Alec whispered. And soon a pair of golden cat eyes were staring at him.   
" beautiful..."  
But alec's murmur was lost in magnu's moan as he suddenly pushed in.   
For the next few minutes the roam was filled with their moans and the sound of their bodies against each other.  
And when they both finally came down from their highs,alec pulled magnus close and wrapped his arms around him.  
"I love you...all of you...every little thing you can think about. The glorious way you walk, your gorgeous outfits, your mesmerizing magic, and every inch of your body. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Magnus Bane"   
Magnus smiled at him, this time he didn't need to try hard for it. He reached out and stroked alec's hair out of his eyes.  
"I love you too my angel."  
And soon, they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It means a lot if you leave me a comment. Negative/ positive opinions are all very welcome :)


End file.
